Seduced into Insanity
by axelkairi
Summary: Riku/Kairi. "You wanted to drive me crazy, right, Kairi?" He binds her wrists behind her back with one hand and pulled the straps of her dress of her shoulders with the other. "Well, you got it." Rated M for lemon.


It had all begun with a kiss.

One year ago; it was the day Riku and Sora had defeated Xemnas together. They'd finally been able to return to the islands, and found Kairi, Goofy, Donald, and King Mickey waiting for them at the shoreline. They'd ran up to the two with smiles and laughter and, in some cases, tears. For hours after that, they group had talked around a campfire on the beach, right at about the spot where the old raft was, before the storm carried it away.

Riku couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled a genuine, happy smile. He'd faked one for Sora when he got stuck inside Kingdom Hearts with King Mickey, trying to make the parting a little easier for his younger, less mature friend. And a few times he'd give a smirk to Sora, who had seemed to grow exponentially in just a year, when they were fighting Xemnas, but those were mostly just "let's do this" encouragement gestures, nothing more than skin-deep.

But as the glow of the fire reflected on his old friends' faces, he found himself truly smiling again, even laughing. He hadn't once thought that he'd be able to get back here after he'd been stuck inside Kingdom Hearts, but it had happened. And he'd never been happier.

After many stories, thoughts, and emotional moments, it was late, and they all decided to get a few minutes of sleep before the sun came up and their parents freaked out about their return.

Riku was the last to leave, promising everyone he'd put out the fire so no one else had to worry about it. Sora had argued with him, but eventually everyone was too tired to argue anymore, and thanked him for his help.

Riku sighed as he dumped the last bucket of oceanwater on the hot coals, and smiled at his accomplishment as they changed color instantly from orange to a dull, burned gray. He stuck the bucket in the small rock cave on his way back to the other side of the beach, and climbed the steps next to the wooden zipline tower. That reminded him, he'd have to race Sora again when they got back to how things used to be.

He had taken two steps before Kairi stepped into his vision from the other side of the tower. He flinched in surprise and took a tiny step back. "Kairi!" he said, then sighed, laughing a little at his reaction. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

She giggled a little, grasping her wrist behind her back, her expression sheepish. "No, it's my fault; I surprised you."

Riku shrugged and walked up to her. "Why didn't you go back with the others?" he asked. "You shouldn't be out this late at night alone. Who knows who could've moved here while we were gone?"

Kairi laughed at that. "Trust me, there are some real creeps around now," she replied, then answered his question from before, looking almost embarrassed. "And I was waiting for you."

Riku grinned. "Well, the fire's out, so I'm going back home. Let's walk back together, 'kay?"

She nodded. "M'kay," she said, her smile back on her face, but was she blushing?

He ignored it and began walking, getting ready for the jump onto the wooden platforms across the water. But he was stopped as he felt Kairi's hand around his wrist, pulling him back. "Kairi?" he asked, turning back to her.

And then she was up against him, her arms around his neck, a hand tangled in his hair, pulling his head down to hers so she could capture his lips with his. Riku made a soft sound of surprise and blinked, his eyes wide. His body seemed to react on instinct, his arms wrapping around her waist and subtly pulling her closer. It could've been seconds, it could've been hours, but his eyes closed slowly as he lost himself to the feeling of her lips on his, and he kissed her back, opening her lips just slightly, the tip of his tongue flicking out to taste her.

And then it was over. She pulled back, away from his lips, out of his arms, and took a few nervous steps back. "I-I'm happy you're back," she whispered, her face red. She licked her lips almost unnoticeably and cleared her throat softly.

Riku just stared at her as if he was seeing a new person. He hadn't really looked at her since he got back; she had matured, just as Sora did. Not only mentally, but physically. She was taller, her hair was longer, her childish body was taken over by that of a young woman's. Her face was thinner, older, her lips were fuller, and she'd finally grown into her huge, impossible eyes. His fingers twitched a little as he remembered how it felt to hold her. He wanted to feel her again.

Shocked by his thoughts, trying to blink them away, all he could say in response was "M-Me, too."

She meshed her lips together, aware of the awkward air, but thankfully unaware of Riku's thoughts. "Well," she said, clasping her hands together in front of her, "um, I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Riku tried desperately to tear his eyes away from her lips. "Y-Yeah, uh... tomorrow."

"Okay," she breathed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Well, bye then."

As she walked by him, Riku couldn't help but trace her figure with his eyes. He felt his mouth go dry, and his lips parted in awe. He'd never imagined he'd use such an insensitive word to describe his best friend, but she was _hott_.

She seemed to bounce as she walked, which did nothing to ease Riku's mind. Why did she have to wear such a short skirt?

It was ironic that everyone had agreed to get some sleep before sunrise. Because Riku did not sleep that night.

One year later. And Riku is going insane.

Sora announced that he and Kairi were together a week after the kiss. Riku had hidden his unhappiness and put on a smile for the couple. Kairi had given him a few apologetic glances, which he accepted, and decided that the kiss was just a spur-of-the-moment, purely emotional action that had meant nothing. He'd just have to deal with wishing his best friend's girlfriend wasn't so incredibly hott.

But over the years, it got worse. Kairi was like fine wine, getting better and better with each month, and she knew it. She was never one to act superior compared to someone else, but she definately knew she looked good. And so did every guy she ever met. Let's just say Sora was having a difficult time keeping other guys' hands off his girl.

Riku didn't find it too hard to deal with Kairi increasingly good looks, save for the occasional dry throat or racy thought. But that was before Kairi realised Riku's feelings for her.

And she took full advantage of it.

It started out just like the kiss. Riku would be the last one to leave somewhere, he'd turn a corner, and Kairi would be there, waiting. It seemed innocent at first, but Riku couldn't shake the guilt that he was kissing Sora's girlfriend.

One day, when he'd voiced these concerns to her, Kairi had given him a soft, aching smile and said, "Don't think of me as 'Sora's girlfriend'. Right now, I'm just Kairi."

And it seemed to work. Whenever he felt the guilt, he'd push it away, remembering what she'd said. But then things started progressing. Kisses that were once tentative became ravenous. Hands that were once curious were now seductive. And eyes that had been innocent turned dark with passion.

Riku always wanted more. More of her lips, more of her skin, more, more, more. And finally, Kairi figured that out. And she used it to her advantage. She used it for entertainment. She'd seek him out when she had nothing to do, take him out of whatever he was doing, bring him to a room with anything that resembled a bed, and torture him with seductive eyes, soft fingers on his chest, lips on his neck, hot breath in his ear, until he thought he would die. And when he couldn't take any more, she'd leave him, hot, to go get ready for her date with Sora.

It was enough to kill him, to drive him crazy. And after a year, Riku is sure he's lost his mind. Almost every thought is about her, and the ones that aren't always seem to contort into her image. Every dream is about her. Every girl he sees makes him think of her. And every time he sees her, all he wants to do is punch Sora until he's unconscious, take her away with him, and have his way with her.

And then Sora will take her hand, and he will be reminded that she can't be his.

Today is Saturday. It is the day of the last school dance, the Prom, before the Senior class graduates. Riku is ready, in his tux, ready to take Selphie. He is looking in the mirror, fixing his tie, when he realizes that Kairi still has his boutineer and corsage in her fridge. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Finally, when he was just starting to think of Selphie and not Kairi, of course she pops into his thoughts again.

He takes one last look at himself before turning, walking out of his room, and repeating to himself in his head, _you're just going for the corsage. You're just going for the corsage._

He comes upon her house and sees that her parents' car is absent from the driveway. Typical, since they run the biggest company on the mainland, but still not helpful with his already racing thoughts.

He opens her front door, not surprised to find it unlocked. "Kairi?" he asks openly, but doesn't hear an answer. Maybe she already left. Maybe she's at Selphie's helping her get ready. Perfect, that way he doesn't even have to look at her. He can just get the corsage, then scoot on through to the dance.

He opens the fridge, moves aside a steak and a carton of milk, and pulls out the clear plastic box with his boutineer and corsage. "There," he breathes, then turns to leave.

"Oh, _no!_"

He freezes as he hears Kairi's voice. She's here. Alone. In her room.

"Oh, _dam_mit!" Another groan follows her outburst, then a surprised "ow!"

"K-Kairi?" Riku asks again, praying that she doesn't hear him.

"Riku? Riku!" A relieved sigh. "Oh, thank _god_ you're here! Come to my room, quick, please, I need help!"

He hesitates, but can't stop himself. "Okay, I'll be right there."

"Thank you _so_ much! Third door on the right!"

He starts walking, then thinks better of it, places the plastic box on the counter, then walks into the hallway, facing left and counting doors. When he gets to the third, he pauses, takes a deep breath, and tries to push away thoughts of pink lips and soft skin. Then, he turns the knob and opens the door.

Kairi stands in the middle of the room, next to her fourposter bed, in front of a ceiling to floor long mirror. She wears a pink dress with a thick black lace band that stretches from beneath her bosom to her hips. A small black ribbon is tied around the tiniest part of her in a bow. The straps are made of some shiny material that look like a bunch of diamonds, and it goes around on the top line of the dress. (here's the link, if you want to see: .?picture=2009%2F1%2F6315_regular%5B1%) Her hair is wavy, just slightly curled on the bottom layer, and is pinned up on one side with a bobbie pin, creating a sort of haphazard yet gorgeous look. Her lips look even fuller and more tempting under her shiny pink lipgloss, and the extra layer of makeup only make her beautiful eyes look bigger.

"There you are!" she breathes in relief as he closes the door behind him, and turns around to meet his eyes. "This stupid dress doesn't fit! I need you to unzip it in the back; I can't reach it." She turns back around to look in the mirror, showing him the half done zipper.

Riku can't even muster words. He simply nods and tries to keep from gaping at her beauty.

She smiles. "Thank you so much," she says as he walks up behind her. "See, me and my mom found this dress online, and the stupid shipping people gave me a size _1_ instead of a _3_. So now I have to wear my orange dress from _last_ year."

Riku isn't paying attention to what she is saying. The rational part of his mind fled the minute he stepped foot inside the room, and he can't control himself. He places his hands low on her waist and nuzzles her neck, burying his nose in her curls and pressing himself against her back.

Kairi breathes in in surprise and tenses up slightly, then laughs under her breath and relaxes. "I know that look, Riku," she says, running a hand down his cheek.

He lets out a shaky breath and puts his hand over hers, keeping it on his face. With the other hand, he slowly unzips the dress, then runs his fingers up her back, reveling in the softness of her smooth skin.

Kairi turns to face him and runs her hands up his chest to wrap her arms around his neck. "Riku, if it were any other day, I'd throw you on that bed and rip this tux off of you, even though you do look dashing in it." She isn't fazed when Riku runs his hands down her sides, from her shoulders to her hips, taking his time tracing the contours of her body. "But tonight is Prom. I have to look my best, and I can't do that in a dress that doesn't fit. So..." She stands up on the balls of her feet until her lips brush his as she speaks. "...thanks for helping me out of my dress, but it's time for you to go."

And suddenly, something inside Riku snaps. He grabs her arms and spins her around, holding her arms at her sides and pulling her up against him. "No, Kairi," he growls, dipping his head down to kiss her neck. "Not this time."

Something comes across Kairi's face, a look between fear and angry shock, and she struggles in his grip. "Riku, what the hell?" she says angrily, but her voice shakes ever so slightly. "What are you _doing_? Get _off_ of me!"

"You wanted to drive me crazy, right, Kairi?" He binds her wrists behind her back with one hand and pulled the straps of her dress of her shoulders with the other. "Well, you got it."

"Let me go!-" Kairi tries screaming, but Riku covers her mouth, pulling her head back to his chest. She tries to find a spot to bite his palm, but can't get a hold.

Riku laughs in her ear and nibbles on her lobe. "Tell you what, Kairi," he breathes when he feels tears running down his hand. "If you don't scream, and don't struggle, I promise I won't hurt you."

Her eyes widen in the mirror, and she sobs more, her shoulders shaking. She tries to struggle more, but it's no use.

Riku sighs. "I can keep this is up all day, Kairi," he continues. "There's still two hours 'til I have to pick up Selphie, and I doubt Sora'll be here early. So, what do you say?"

Kairi sniffles and nods, her eyes shut tight.

Riku grins. "Good girl." He turns her around and pulls her up against him by her waist, and wipes away her tears. "Shhh... Calm down, it's alright."

Kairi sniffles again and looks up at him with big, tearful eyes. "Riku, please..." she tries quietly.

Riku's eyes narrow before he grabs her arms again and pins her up against the wall. "No!" he roars. "No 'please', no 'buts'. This is what you've done to me. I want you, Kairi." He leans down again to kiss her neck, her shoulder, her jaw. He purrs in his throat as she tenses up, and in doing so presses closer to him. "I want you..." he growls, primal and animalistic in his determination.

Kairi can't help but breathe faster at his actions. It feels so wrong - she's Sora's _girlfriend_ for god's sake! - but she can't help the feelings Riku invokes in her. She can feel his muscles flex and relax with every move, and she blushes, lifting her chin up. She gasps as his tongue runs up her neck to her ear and his hips press against hers.

In almost no time at all, her dress is on the floor, pooled around her feet, and she stands before him in only her black lace panties, to match her dress. She looks away as he takes a few seconds to look at her, his hands still on her wrists, pinning her where she stands.

She closes her eyes, trying to think of something else, trying to mentally escape from this. She never imagined Riku could be so... insane. She'd always thought of him as this guy with a crush, some guy to play with when she gets bored. Had she really led him to this? Was it all her -

Her thoughts scatter and she gasps as she feels his tongue on her breast, circling around her nipple. She can hardly control herself; she arches her back toward him and throws her head back, moaning his name. His hands moves from her wrists to her waist, and she tangles my fingers in his hair, her other hand clawing at the wall, trying to keep herself standing, feeling strangely weak at the knees.

Riku laughs and nuzzled her breast, wringing another sound of pleasure from her, before moving to the other one. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist in response, then kisses her hard, his tongue exploring her mouth, all the while walking to the bed, He lays her on the bed and crawls over her, predatorial in his movements. His eyes are hungry as he looks her over, and he takes off his jacket, throwing it across the room onto the floor. He begins to undo the buttons of his shirt when Kairi's hands grab his. He looks at her, and she smirks, looking up at him through her lashes, and he's never seen anything sexier in his life.

She sits up with him and slowly, painfully, unbuttons his shirt, sliding it off him while kissing his neck, down to his chest. She pushes him down and crawls over him, straddling his hips, moving her lips to his ribs, his abs, down, down...

Riku groans at her lips and tongue on his skin, and his breathing gets more and more ragged the lower she goes. She unzips his pants and slides them down, then tosses them over the edge of the bed. Before she can do anything else, Riku rolls over and pins her underneath him, tearing off her panties in one swift motion.

Her eyes widen in surprise and she opens her mouth to say something, but gasps and moans as Riku slides two long fingers inside her. "Riku!" she whispers breathlessly as he adds another, thrusting them deeper and deeper inside her, and when he brushes her most tender spot, it's all she can do not to cry out. She digs her nails into his back as the pleasure builds, and when she comes, she bites her lip so hard she can almost taste blood to keep herself from screaming.

Riku smiles a crooked smile, his brows furrowed with one raised, and just that look is almost enough to make her moan again. It's frightening, arrogant, overpowering, and _unbelieveably_ sexy.

Kairi opens her legs wider as he positions himself above her. Suddenly, she's scared again. What if it hurts?

She has no more time to think about it. Riku drives himself into her as deep as he could, and Kairi cries out in pain. He quickly kisses her to silence her cries, moving slowly and gently, getting her used to the feeling. He whispers sweet nothings and comfort into her ear, and when she finally adjusts, she bucks her hips against him, driving him even deeper inside her.

He smirks and gives her one last kiss before thrusting harder into her. She grabs fistfuls of the bedspread, her nails digging into her palms through the fabric, but it's not enough. She needs something more substantial to hold on to. She moans and digs her nails into Riku's back again, clawing lines so hard she might have left scars. Her hips buck against his in time with his thrusts, and she kisses him again, deep and forceful, until she throws her head back and grits her teeth, trying to keep herself from screaming out his name. Riku notices and takes her hips in his hands, thrusting even harder and pushing himself deeper inside her, intensifying her orgasm. Kairi can't take it; she screams his name as she hits her release, and she swears her nails drew blood on his back.

She feels him hit his climax soon after, and he growls out her name between clenched teeth before collapsing onto her, breathing hard. He rolls off of her onto his back and pulls her against him, nuzzling his nose into her hair. "You're amazing," he whispers, wrapping a tender arm around her waist.

Kairi lets out a laugh. "I could say the same for you," she replies, snuggling up to him and laying her head on his chest. But she catches herself, and sits up. "We have to get ready for Prom!" she exclaims, her eyes worried.

"No!" Riku whines and grabs her forearm, dragging her down again. "Sora can take himself. You and I both know he's been practicing his dance moves in front of a mirror for the past hour."

Kairi laughs at that. "You're right. But I can't do this to him."

"You already cheated on him, what else can you do?"

Kairi's eyes immediately grow hard, and she heaves herself up and away from him.

"Kairi, wait!" Riku sits up and moves toward her, but she is already off the bed and walking toward her closet. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh, you meant every word of it!" Kairi opens the door and takes out a long orange dress on a hanger and drapes it across the chair of her vanity. "Thanks to you _threatening me_, I just cheated on my boyfriend." She looks around, then picks up her shredded underwear off the floor. "_And_ now I have to go underwear shopping. Thanks a lot."

Riku rolls his eyes as she rummages through her underwear drawer and walks up behind her. "But you enjoyed it, didn't you?" he asks, his voice low and sexy.

Kairi tenses up for a moment, then goes back to her search. "I never said that I didn't."

Riku smirks, and wraps his arms around her waist. "And you'd do it again, wouldn't you?" When she doesn't answer, he trails his hands down her hips until they touch her thighs, and he gently strokes her tender folds. She gasps, then moans low in her throat and moves her hips closer, bringing his finger inside her again. Riku laughs. "That's all I needed to know." He brings his lips to her ear, slowly bringing his fingers deeper and deeper inside her, making her squirm in his arms. "I think the tables have turned, Kairi." A sudden thrust makes her cry out, and whisper his name, coupled with an "oh _god_". A sinister smile creeps onto his lips. "Looks like it's my turn to drive _you_ crazy."

He removes his hand, gets dressed, and is out of there in less than a minute, giving her one last scorching kiss and hot touch, leaving her burning for more.

Oh, he was gonna have fun with this.

* * *

Like it? haha Okay, so I lost a bet and had to write a lemon, but I'm actually really happy with the way it turned out! I normally don't like Riku/Kairi, but it just seemed to fit with the storyline I had in mind. I like the end, and I actually didn't plan on that. It just sounded good, and I think it fit well. So... what do you think? Good? Bad? Review and let me know!

The button's right down there.

Riiiiiiiight there.

Click it. You know you want to.


End file.
